


Child of The Night

by JavaJowgie, Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blasphemy, Breeding, Dark Romance, Eventual Demon!Ciel, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating, Oviposition, Possessive!Sebastian, R!Ciel's an asshole, Shota, Sorry Not Sorry, Teratophilia, Underage - Freeform, dub con, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was a normal child of nobility, as far as the rest of society was concerned. He lived in an elaborate manor with his father, mother, and twin brother. It was manned with dozens of staff; maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, and even a coachman. Every whim was attended to without question. He had gourmet food at every meal and far too many toys to play with.However, he was the sickly twin. His asthma made him weak and unhappy. He was ensconced in loneliness, with only a teddy bear to comfort him.Soon, he finds himself with a sudden new friend. A new guardian. An angel, perhaps...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 40
Kudos: 198





	1. That Shadow, Lingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!!! We are super happy to announce our first-ever collab, and we really hope you like it! It's been in the works since deadass October of 2020. The collab doc got.... thick... so we're excited we can finally start sharing. 
> 
> Java: Feast, my darlings!!!  
> Wuss: We are complete degenerates. Enjoy!

Ciel Phantomhive was a normal child of nobility, as far as the rest of society was concerned. He lived in an elaborate manor with his father, mother, and twin brother. It was manned with dozens of staff; maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, and even a coachman. Every whim was attended to without question. He had gourmet food at every meal and far too many toys to play with. 

However, he was the _sickly twin._ His asthma made him weak and unhappy. He was constantly kept indoors whenever the weather turned cold, the biting winds choking up his lungs and driving him into a fever, leaving him bedridden for days.

So he stayed inside, lest he suffer terrible illness, day after day, as the winds of winter blew past his big window. The boy helplessly watched his brother and cousin play in the snow, ivory cheeks were flushed rose, snowballs were chucked back and forth with their weak little arms. Snow sprinkled in their hair. The other children’s playful enjoyment felt like something carefree and perfect, as though it were pulled straight out of a romanticized novel, something that he was destined to never be a part of. 

Ciel tore his eyes away from the window. He couldn't stand to watch any longer. He knew it would just make him more sad, just make him hate his brother more. His identical twin. 

They may have been identical in looks, but it was in looks alone. Their temperaments, their personalities, their health… 

Ciel’s brother was born exactly two minutes before him, and was far healthier, making him the eldest. The heir. And the moment he knew, he rubbed it in Ciel’s face, constantly paraded around with the fact that _he_ would be Earl once he was old enough. Ciel would have to find something else to do with his life.

His life was ensconced in loneliness. Even though his brother and he shared a room, a bed, a play area, they rarely spoke. It had been a year since they had found out who would replace their father, and a year since they had embraced each other. 

Why did his brother have to make everything so difficult? If he didn’t let it go to his head, they could have stayed friends. Best friends. But now he was just an insufferable, entitled little boy who wanted to show he was superior at any cost.

Even the family dog didn’t want to be in Ciel’s presence for longer than a few moments. It always stuck to his father’s side, either laying next to his reading chair or lounging under his desk until it was called to be a hunting companion.

When Ciel wanted to play with it once, he tugged on its huge neck, gleefully saying its name over and over again to get its attention.

But the beast just nipped at him. 

So much for that.

The servants were nice enough to him, brought him tea and cakes, and his parents loved him, but they were busy people. Busy running an estate and toy company, not to mention answering to the Queen of England herself. Ciel thought it was silly for a toy and candy maker to be talking to the Queen, but he figured it was just adult stuff that he didn’t understand. There were lots of things that he didn’t understand.

Like how something peculiar decided to follow him like a bad dream.

It started a few days ago. In the corner of his vision, he saw a dark figure sometimes. Tall and lean with limbs that seemed too long for a human. Cloaked in black with crimson eyes, and he swore it had some sort of a face, however distorted. Did it smile? Perhaps. It was too dark to tell most times. 

He thought it was a trick of the light, or his mind deceiving him in the evening. It watched him, but hardly moved. Those eyes were unblinking and nearly predatory, but he didn’t feel threatened. Should he?

He found himself thinking about it, day after day, wondering if he’d gone insane or not. It wasn’t normal to be seeing things like this, or at least he thought-- no one in his household, or anyone he met, talked about seeing strange figures that seemed to disappear just as suddenly as they appeared. 

Ciel played with his food, the delicate slices of roast falling part on his expensive china plate. He twirled his fork around and around, messily mixing together the so-carefully prepared portions. Big baby blue eyes stared out the big window of the dining room. 

There it was again. Tall and dark with red eyes. Like burning coals in a fire pit.

It was hard not to be captivated by it and stare like a moth to lamplight. Ciel set down his silver-polished fork and swallowed his last bite of roast. “Mummy…” he called quietly at the dinner table.

“Yes, Ciel?” Rachel answered calmly, not bothering to look up from her own meal.

“What’s the tall man outside doing?”

Rachel’s fine brows knitted together as she answered, more annoyed than anything else. “Is it the gardener, sweetie?”

“No, he’s not dressed like he’s supposed to. He’s got red eyes.”

That’s what set off the alarms in her mind. Rachel’s eyes snapped to Ciel before following his gaze, staring into the part of the window he was. “What man?” she asked again, her heart rate beginning to settle when she discovered that no such man was outside. An intruder on their property would cause such a headache.

His brother took a big bite of his dinner and sneered. “You’re being _weird.”_

Ciel’s lips pursed together, tearing his eyes from the window. “Am not!”

 _“Boys,”_ Rachel snapped. Her sons quit their bickering and cast their eyes to her, instead. “Ciel, you would do well to stop your distracted mind. It’s rather frightening.” 

A quiet, subdued, _“Yes, mummy,”_ was uttered nearly into his plate, but not before sending a sour look his twin’s way. 

Dinner was eaten and the table was cleared, but the boys were denied dessert. It was late, the sky was dark, and Rachel believed sugar would only invigorate Ciel’s already overactive imagination.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tanaka laid out his young master’s simple nightclothes on the elaborate bed the boy sat on; a simple white nightshirt that hung to his knees and almost draped off the ends of his fingertips. The tiny thing nearly swam in it. 

“Come, young master,” the old man beckoned, bidding Ciel to stand on a small stool so they could be level in height. His old bones creaked too much to bend his weary back.

Without a word, Ciel stood where he was asked and simply stared into the darkening corners of his room as he was undressed of his daily clothes. The short pants and a pea coat were replaced with his nightshirt, the soft fabric slipping over his skin, and he sighed at the familiarity. 

Gloved fingers slipped pearl buttons through their respective holes. “I’ve been told you have been distracted today, young master.”

It took a moment for the question to register in his mind. “Huh? Oh. Yes, I suppose so.”

“What has your mind wandering, if I may be so bold?”

“I keep seeing something. It's strange.”

“May I ask what you see, my lord?”

Ciel didn’t hesitate to answer. He trusted this old man that he and his brother sometimes affectionately called Gramps. “A man… I think. It’s shaped like a man.”

“Oh?” he prodded.

“Tall. Red eyes. I don’t know why he’s….” the boy trailed off, unsure of many things. He had so many questions. 

He chuckled. “Perhaps you’ve been peeking into your father’s frightening novels, my lord. Such images can invade your mind.” 

Ciel didn’t answer as he was helped from the stool and into bed, heavy covers peeled back so he could climb inside. Dozens of pillows and layers upon layers of blankets swaddled his form to banish the chill from his body. He turned to grab his teddy bear that patiently waited for him each night, donned like the Queen’s soldiers. Ciel pressed his nose against the bear’s soft head before tucking it under his chin. 

“Do you need anything else, my lord?” Tanaka asked sweetly, tucking the covers beneath his chin. 

“No,” came his soft response. “Thank you.”

His old face wrinkled even more as he smiled. “Good night, my young masters. Sweet dreams.” The candelabra was swiftly blown out as Tanaka left them, the door closing with a soft _click._

"Finally,” his twin grumbled from his side. “You two were too loud.” His brother had already been tucked in bed just a few moments before, but Ciel knew for a fact that their short conversation was nowhere near loud enough to truly disturb his twin. Ciel just sighed, opting to turn over, back facing his brother, the dim light of the moon peeking through a gap in his curtains and falling upon his pale skin. 

His brow furrowed. He couldn’t sleep. Not now. How could he after seeing what he did at dinner? That was the longest he’d seen this mysterious figure. Most times, it disappeared after a few minutes. But tonight it stayed and returned his gaze until his mother distracted him. 

His eyes followed the slit of light from the gap in his curtains, and so he quietly slipped out of bed and padded over to that great big window, drawing back the curtains on one side to see what waited for him in the dark world beyond the safety of his family manor. He clutched his bear in his arms, tightly wrapping his arm around its fat little tummy.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" His brother questioned, tone irritated and flat. “We’re supposed to be in bed.”

“Shut _up!”_

"Are you being _weird_ again?" His twin frowned, and Ciel chose to ignore him rather than waste any more breath. 

His gaze out the window was met with exactly what he expected. The dark gardens, lit by moonlight alone. The lanterns on the walkway paths weren’t even lit by their single flames. He could see the shapes of the slight maze of hedges the gardeners built, the water fountains, the statues of angels. A few dead trees, stripped of their leaves from the winter’s harshness. 

He huffed in irritation and set his bear on the windowsill, back pressed against his chest so it could watch with him as he continued to stare into the illuminated gardens. Searching, searching, as if this thing would pop up out of nowhere at his whim...

Why did he want to see it, anyway? 

Was it curiosity? Some sort of warped interest in the unknown? But it was scary. It was unnerving to look at and was bound to give him nightmares, anyway.

His eyes began to droop as he thought. Even his brother’s little snores were reaching his ears. It was a distraction, after all. Something new and interesting to pull him from the dullness of everyday life. Study, eat, play, if he was lucky, and sleep. Mass on Sundays. 

Big sapphire eyes caught a red iris, glowing under the moonlight. It was tall for an iris. Or was it a rose? 

Then it moved.

Ciel’s eyes shot open. Something emerged from a cluster of flowers and shrubs.

_There he is!_

Ciel slipped into his little rabbit slippers and held tight onto his bear, one small hand wringing the end of his pyjama shirt as he descended the big stairs in the main hallway. The boy crossed the checkered tile floor to the back door, deftly avoiding servants and creeping about like a quiet mouse. He twisted the golden doorknob, and found it unlocked. Why wouldn’t the servants check twice to make sure it was locked?

Shaking the thought from his mind, he slowly pulled the heavy mahogany door open. It creaked loudly in the quiet night, making Ciel nervously look over his shoulder in case anyone heard him. 

He crept out into the cold evening air. Outside was dark and scary, the small half-moon only just lighting up the garden enough for him to find his way. The gravel path crunched beneath his slippers, too loud for the quiet surrounding him as he made his way through the garden, looking for the dark figure he’d seen from his bedroom window. A shiver rippled throughout his body, the cold air from outside making the little boy wrap his arms around himself and hug his bear a little tighter. 

Ciel searched as far as he could before he felt his limbs would freeze up. He found himself by the white roses he loved so much, walking past his mother’s prized blue irises. But try as he might, he couldn’t find the odd man. Ciel sat down with a huff on the garden’s stone bench, his mood sour from having failed so quickly. He kept his bear in his lap and fiddled with the buttons on its jacket. 

"Are you cold?" A voice asked from behind him, and a heavy coat was wrapped around Ciel's shivering shoulders. It was far too big for him, the large fabric swathed his diminutive figure. That voice whispered into his ear, “You shouldn’t be wandering about in the middle of the night.”

Ciel gasped, nearly leaping from the bench. He was sure he was alone-- no one came into the gardens at night. He turned around and stared up at a man he'd never seen before. Ciel looked up into the man’s face, observing his features with a close eye. He had those ruddy eyes he’d been looking for earlier… but this couldn’t be him. He looked too _normal._ Raven-black hair framed his pale face and high cheekbones, his slender jaw. This man seemed twice as tall as he was and donned himself like a nobleman. Rich tones of ebony and dark crimson complimented his complexion like none other, and Ciel couldn’t help but think he looked like a vampire from Polidori’s story. Ciel’s eye was drawn to the shiny silver chain hanging from his waistcoat pocket, it must have been for a pocket watch of some kind. His cravat even sported a gorgeous ruby at the top. “I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,” Ciel said quietly.

The man chuckled, voice deep and velvety, “your mummy and daddy taught you well.” He walked around the bench, around the arch covered in curling vines and flowers, taking a knee before the child. He held Ciel's delicate hand within his midnight gloves, bowing like a servant would with all the grace in the world.

“My name is Sebastian,” he said, pale lips brushing the back of Ciel’s hand, crimson eyes flickering up to meet the boy’s, alluring and dark. “I’m not a stranger any longer, am I?”

“No… I guess not.” 

“May I sit next to you, Ciel?”

Ciel nodded wordlessly, nearly sinking into the coat wrapped so nicely around his shoulders. He stared down at his bare legs, watching them kick before realization dawned on him. The heavy wool’s comfort almost had him forgetting about his alarm. He swallowed, looking up at the man sitting next to him. “How… How do you know my name? How do you know which twin I am?”

Sebastian just smiled. His red eyes crinkled in delight, and he said, with a voice like silk, “I’m your guardian angel." 

Ciel stared up at him. Blank and confused.

“Haven’t you noticed me watching over you?” 

“Well…” Ciel clenched the edges of the coat wrapped around his shoulders and drew it further around his body. “Angels are supposed to be… bright, and… wearing white. You’re… scary.”

Leave it to a child to be honest beyond belief. “Am I truly that scary?”

Ciel bit at his lip. “Red eyes are _scary.”_

Sebastian couldn’t contain the smile pulling at his lip, his eyes burning crimson and fuchsia.

“Perhaps,” the man titled his head, “aren’t you a big boy, though? Are you _really_ afraid of me?” And oh so predictably, the boy’s cheeks flamed red, blushing and embarrassed at appearing weak and small. Looking like a baby. 

“No,” the boy stubbornly declared, even though he still felt scared. That feeling in his chest intensified as Sebastian’s pupils narrowed, sharp and thin like the eyes of a snake.

“Good,” the man’s black gloved fingertips raised the boy’s chin, hellish crimson meeting innocent baby blue. Ciel was lost in those ruby depths, little fingers fiddling with the fake buttons on his teddy’s uniform. “Who do we have here?” The man effortlessly changed the subject, scarlet eyes flickering down to the teddy bear clutched tightly in Ciel’s small hands. 

The boy’s eyes lit up as he hugged the bear closer, “this is my teddy...”

“Really, now?” the man hummed, brushing his fingertips over the soft brown fur.

“He’s a soldier,” Ciel happily explained, holding out the bear for Sebastian to see. “Like the ones that fight in wars and protect the Queen.”

Sebastian nodded, “they’re very honorable, aren’t they? Protecting everyone?”

The boy only nodded happily. “He protects me, too! He fights off all the bad dreams.”

“Of course he does,” he replied, and the side of Sebastian’s lip pulled up in a smirk. Ciel didn’t even notice the way the man’s hand rested on his back, slipping lower to hold his slim waist closer. 

“And do you love your teddy bear, because he protects you?” The guardian angel crooned.

“Mm-hm,” the boy hummed, nodding enthusiastically. He cupped the bear’s cheek in his hand and smiled at it. 

“I’m here now, Ciel, I’m here to protect you too. Whenever you're lonely or afraid, you can always find me in the garden, _waiting for you._ ” Sebastian promised, his voice like velvet and Ciel was lost in that crimson gaze for a moment, lips parted just so, cheeks flushed pink all of a sudden, his young blue eyes irrevocably drawn to those hellfire depths.

“Okay…” he mumbled, sheepishly averting his eyes, Sebastian’s gaze too intense, it made him squirm. “You’ll… you’ll do anything? To protect me?”

Sebastian only nodded to him, “But of course. It’s my job as your guardian.” He smiled, “Do you want to know how I found you? How I became your guardian?” 

“Uh-huh,” he said, his voice still uncertain. 

“God specially picked me for…” he trailed off, a gloved finger poking playfully at the tip of Ciel’s dainty nose, “...you.”

Those eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Indeed. He’s been watching over you, over your family, and decided I’d be the perfect fit for you. We’ll have a wonderful time together, Ciel.” Big, gentle hands patted Ciel’s lower back. “Now go on, little one, off to bed with you. I don’t want you to catch cold and keep you from your good night’s sleep.”

Ciel took one step forward at the man’s urgings, but looked back. “Will… will I see you again?”

Sebastian nodded. “I will be right here when you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have so much more in store! Stick around to find out! Kudos are appreciated, comments are snorted like crack <3
> 
> Check us out on twitter!!! @secretlyawuss @javajowgie


	2. That Shadow, His Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guests finally stepped through the great mahogany doors, one by one, they were all greeted by the manor’s butlers and Vincent himself. Ciel tried to squirm away. Far, far away, so he could leave the adults in peace and he could have his peace in his room. But a quick grab to his shoulder and a warning gaze from his mother told him there would be no running away from this. He simply clutched his soldier bear and stayed quiet, even as guests passed glances his way.
> 
> He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he was tugged into the ballroom— hoping, praying, his angel might come save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!! The support on this has been so amazing, we hope to post at least once a month!  
> Wuss: my favourite past time is making Ciel cry :)  
> Java: enjoy the squish :3

Ciel ducked out of the way of servants and maids, the Phantomhive staff moving quickly and efficiently to set up his father’s illustrious Valentine’s day party for all of his most important business acquaintances and their wives and family. He’d been pulled from the peaceful silence of his playroom to get ready and help his mother as much as he could— his twin was no exception, either. 

When the guests finally stepped through the great mahogany doors, one by one, they were all greeted by the manor’s butlers and Vincent himself. Ciel tried to squirm away. Far, far away, so he could leave the adults in peace and _he_ could have his peace in his room. But a quick grab to his shoulder and a warning gaze from his mother told him there would be no running away from this. He simply clutched his soldier bear and stayed quiet, even as guests passed glances his way.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he was tugged into the ballroom— hoping, praying, his angel might come save him. 

The night passed in a blur of music and food and dancing. Ciel did his best to shy away from the crowd, lingering behind his father’s pant leg. Everyone wanted to talk to his brother, anyway, the more boisterous and charismatic twin, the giggly child filled with smiles and enthusiasm. While Ciel merely shrank away from all these strange people, becoming quickly overwhelmed by the noise and the crowds. 

He clutched his soldier bear close, nervously wringing the fabric, blue eyes darting back and forth. For a moment he thought he’d seen a flicker of ebony hair in the crowd, a flash of crimson eyes, a tall figure standing just above the rest, but when he looked again there was nothing, just his hopeful imagination wishing for the company of his angel…

“Come here, Ciel, I have a present for you and your brother,” the Lady Phantomhive said, and gently took his small hand, tugging the boy away from his father and leading him to a table off to the side of the room. 

“Mama?” Ciel queried, soft blue eyes wide and curious. He hugged his soldier bear close, spotting two pastel pink boxes on the table, each finely wrapped with a rich red ribbon. His brother was slumped in a chair, looking bored after having been pulled away from the party, and he narrowed his eyes at Ciel.

“Are you going to keep talking about that weird imaginary man?” His twin bit, unprompted, chin in hand, his usual air of smugness lingering around him. It might’ve been strange for a nine year old boy to act so upstanding, but that was probably why he was the best choice for Earl. 

“Sebastian _is_ real!” Ciel protested, hands squeezing his teddy tightly. His brother rolled his eyes, and it was only Rachel’s hand on his shoulder that held him back.

 _“Boys,”_ Rachel sternly chastised in only a way that a mother could. 

The heir childishly stuck his tongue out, only riling the younger twin up further.

“Open your gifts. If you keep this up, no one is getting any presents,” she curtly informed them. The twins grumbled their assent, his brother quickly lurching forward and grabbing the box while Ciel gingerly approached, only tugging the item closer when his mother smiled at him, encouraging the shy child.

Carefully he untied the cherry red bow, little fingers running over the edge of the box and prying open the lid. Nestled inside was a soft chestnut brown teddy bear with a large pink heart sewn onto its chest, its ebony button eyes gleamed, the bear’s friendly stitched on smile simple and sweet. 

“A new bear!” His brother cried happily, picking the teddy up and squishing its soft brown tummy. But Ciel frowned, eyes flickering from his raggedy old soldier bear to this new imposter. He didn’t want a new toy, he still loved _his_ bear, the very thought of parting with it terrified the little noble. 

“Mama… I already have a bear,” he mumbled, teary eyed and pouting. He childishly pushed away the box containing his new gift. 

“Are you sure Ciel?” His mother queried. The little boy nodded solemnly and hugged his soldier bear close. 

“Of course you wouldn’t want it, you weirdo,” his twin quickly scooped up the discarded bear, claiming both of them for his own in an attempt to rile up his twin brother. But Ciel just turned his head, shrugging off the crude comment, eyes still scanning the crowd for Sebastian’s tall figure. The idea of giving the Valentine’s bear to his guardian angel briefly flickered through his mind, but he dismissed it-- adults didn’t really like soft toys.

The crowd ebbed and flowed, the noise of dozens of people talking and shuffling, the band playing in the background, it grated on his ears, made him want to curl up and hide away. Ciel’s eyes turned to his precious bear, he trailed a finger from its worn snout all the down to its tummy, lingering on the buttons of its military jacket. 

But then it was yanked from his hands. 

“Hey!” Ciel cried, a frown marring his features as his brother dangled the bear before him, “that’s mine!” 

“Well _I_ want to play with it,” his twin sneered, hand on his hip, grip tight around the soldier bear’s neck. 

“That’s not fair! He belongs to me! You have two new bears!” 

“But _I’m_ going to be the Earl. Everything in this house belongs to me. If I don’t want something, _then_ you can have it,” the elder brother smirked, dangling the teddy in front of Ciel’s wide-eyed face. 

“What? That’s stupid!” Ciel reached for the bear, but his twin merely pulled it away, “Give him back! I asked for him myself!”

“No.” His brother took a step back, pulling the bear away from Ciel’s desperate hands, “It’s my right!”

“Give it!” The boy grabbed the teddy’s legs, tugging hard. His twin pulled back, neither one of the boys willing to give up the little soldier bear. The cream stitches stretched, the seams pulling apart as the two twins fought over the bear, tugging and pulling and yanking. 

The bear ripped, the fabric splitting, white fluffy stuffing falling to the ground as the head separated from its fuzzy body. 

“No!” Ciel yelled, stunned as he watched his precious teddy tear in two. The hall fell silent, all the guests murmuring and staring at the scene the twins had caused. Vincent quickly strode towards them, a stern look on his face, clearly furious with the two disruptive twins. 

“Ugh,” his brother frowned, dropping the decapitated head carelessly to the ground. “You should have just let me have it. Now you ruined it.”

Ciel’s eyes teared up as he held his torn teddy between his little hands, his thumb running over the frayed fabric of its neck. He picked up the severed head, uselessly trying to simply press it back in place. It seemed so limp and lifeless now, as if his twin had crushed something sweet and pure inside his precious teddy. The younger twin sniffled, tears quickly gathering in his eyes. 

“What on earth are you two doing?” the Earl growled, a stern hand grabbing Ciel by the arm. The boy just whimpered, crying too much to respond, he squirmed and wriggled, slipping out of his father’s grasp and running away with the remnants of his teddy, away from all the strangers and his father and his _mean_ twin. 

On low-heeled shoes, Ciel ran and ran and ran through the corridors of the Phantomhive manor, tears streaming down his face, directly headed towards his room. He passed by stunned staff, maids and butlers, all too shocked to stop him. The only person who could, anyway, was Tanaka-- and he was downstairs with the rest of the party. 

With a pitiful sob, Ciel threw open his bedroom door and ran straight towards his bed, colliding with silk and down and soft sheets. He climbed beneath all those sheets and buried himself, tucking his hands into the comforter and pulling it over his head.

Choked sobs wracked the little boy’s body. He sobbed and sobbed into his bedsheets, lost and hopeless. He clutched the pieces of his bear, curling into a tight little ball. Snot and tears alike poured from his face, even after long minutes, unable to think of anything at all to calm his nerves. Why was his brother so mean? Why would he do such a thing in front of his parents and their guests, too?

The thought of how his parents must hate him now sent a new flood of tears cascading from his eyes. He and his brother caused such a scene, why would they still love him after that? He’d ruined their image in front of their friends...

He’d just sit here and cry and rot. No one would come looking for him; they’re too ashamed of him to care until they’re forced to deal with him. He sniffled and cried and pulled the comforter tighter around him. 

Until a moment later, a single finger lifted the corner of the duvet.

A bitter reaction wrenched from his throat. “Go away!”

“Goodness, little one, you’d send me away so easily?”

Ciel quickly looked up, trying so hard to see through his bleary vision. The room swam in swirly, unclear tones from his tears. But he could still recognize his angel’s face. “S- Sebastian?” he gulped.

“Of course it’s me, darling. Come now, whatever is the matter?” Sebastian cooed as he softly pulled away the duvet to reveal the boy’s head, gently coaxing him out from his mess of a makeshift hidey-hole. 

Ciel held up the two pieces of his bear with teary eyes. “M— my— my brother—” was all he could get out before he burst into tears again. 

“Oh, poor thing,” he sighed, coaxing the small boy into his arms, stroking his delicate back as he sobbed. He could feel the child’s spine through his delicate layer of skin… so breakable, such a small frame. 

Ciel wept into Sebastian’s chest as his angel settled them into a more comfortable position. “Se— Sebas— tian—“ he cried pitifully, allowing himself to be manipulated to sit cuddled into Sebastian’s side, dampening the man’s coat with his tears. 

“Why would your brother do such a thing?” he asked gently, but his voice was almost chastising, the tips of his fingers playing along the back of the boy’s neck, into his ashy hair. 

His cheeks flushed with heat once more, but not from embarrassment, nor some fuzzy feeling… it was anger, shame. “He…”

Sebastian nodded, tucking Ciel in closer to his chest. “Go on, little one.”

A single, hot tear escaped his waterline. He leaned into Sebastian’s shoulder. “He thinks… I’m being… _weird.”_ One more, sliding down his cheek. “That I’m just making everything up about you to get father’s attention.” He was openly crying now, tear after tear painting his face in their cascade of diamonds that glinted in the moonlight.

Sebastian slipped a hand beneath the curtain of the boy’s ashy bangs. Gloved hands wiped those diamonds away.

The soft brush of leather against his hot cheek made him shiver. “He took it! He took my soldier!” An outburst of anger that almost had Sebastian smiling. “And ripped it up— my— my stupid brother just thinks—” he hiccupped, another tear caught by a long finger, “—that just because he’s gonna be Earl that he can have whatever he wants…”

“Including your bear,” Sebastian finished. He spoke with a tender voice, low and quiet, but somehow firm. “How selfish, little one. A brother should never hurt you.”  
  
Ciel swallowed and sniffed, finally staring up at the man. The man that used to be a stranger from outside his window. 

“I’d never hurt you like that, Ciel.” 

Those glittering blue eyes looked almost hopeful. “You wouldn’t?”

A simple shake of his head and a curl of his lips. “Of course not.”

Ciel let out a shuddering breath as his tears began to dry, nearly nuzzling into Sebastian’s side. His voice was quiet. He felt a hand stroking his hair. “I get lonely in the manor. My bear helped.” 

Sebastian’s fingers carded through Ciel’s hair, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. He felt how hot the child’s face was, even through his gloves. “Was your bear your only friend, little one?”

He nodded against Sebastian’s shoulder. “But now you’re my friend… aren’t you?”

Sebastian returned the gesture, brushing more coming tears away from the child’s damp face. “Of course I am. I’m your guardian, Ciel. I’m here to be your friend whenever you need me.”

“That…” he whimpered, “makes me happy.” 

“I’m glad, little one,” he said, with his voice like silk, caressing the exhausted boy into sleepiness. Those eyes fluttered shut as he continued to soothingly run his fingers over his skin in comforting circles. “You must get some rest… you’ll feel better when you wake.”

“Mmn…” Ciel groaned.

“I promise.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When the boy woke, he was dressed in his nightshirt and tucked neatly into bed, his brother snoring peacefully at his side. How long had he been asleep? The grandfather clock ticked gently against the wall, a moonless night cast the room into darkness. 

Without even a second thought, Ciel crept out of bed and quietly wandered through the manor's large garden once more in search of his ‘guardian angel’ again. But outside in the cold, dark night he quickly realised that he’d forgotten to bring a coat or mittens or anything warm with him. He had been so excited it completely left his mind. The boy rubbed his chilled arms and pulled the sleeves of his white bed shirt down further so that they covered his freezing fingers.

“You’ll catch your death like this, wandering around at night. _Alone.”_ Sebastian smirked, the familiar embrace of his coat fell upon the little thing’s shivering shoulders and Ciel was too quick to pull it close to him, the oddly soothing scent of the tall, dark man clinging to the ebony fabric. He smelled of spices and earth, like autumn and wood and myrrh.

“I… I wanted to see you again. Talk to you,” the boy murmured, shyly toeing the rocky gravel beneath his feet. Crimson eyes flickered down to Ciel’s little rabbit slippers, an amused smile flickering over Sebastian’s lips as he took in their floppy bunny ears and stitched-on button noses.

“Oh?” the man asked, quirking an eyebrow. He gestured to the iron bench they met on only a few days prior, _their_ bench now, the child gratefully accepting of the invitation. He sat down with a huff. “I’m happy to hear that, little one. In fact… in the spirit of this very special day, I have a gift for you.”

That little face looked up at him, his thin brows raised and sweet lips parted. “You do?”

Sebastian took a knee before the child, just as before. He reached behind him, and with a flick of his wrist, he held a flower. “A rose, Ciel, to match your pretty blue eyes,” Sebastian’s voice was smooth and silky, like honey and Ciel found himself blushing embarrassingly as the man twirled the stem between his fingers. The petals were a stunning royal blue, soft and perfect, unlike anything he’d ever seen before. 

“I didn’t know blue roses existed...” he gasped. Ciel’s little fingers curled around the stem, brushing against Sebastian onyx gloves as he accepted the man’s gift. Did he make this? Was it natural? Nevertheless, he’d stripped it of its gnashing thorns just waiting to nick the boy’s fragile skin. 

“For you? Anything,” Sebastian’s eyes met his again and Ciel found his cheeks burning even more. The child had to avert his gaze to keep from embarrassing himself, eyes pointedly staring down at the single blue rose held close to his chest.

“Thank you, mister,” the boy mumbled, all shy and sweet. “But I didn’t get you anything...” Ciel’s voice quaked, his feelings souring as he realised he couldn’t return Sebastian’s gift. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright little one, your presence is enough for me.” Sebastian stood as gracefully as he had kneeled, his glove brushing ashen locks away from Ciel’s eyes before planting a sweet kiss on the top of the boy's head. 

Ciel didn’t know his flush could darken any further. What was that for? He’d only known his angel for a few days, and yet he comforted him as he cried about his precious bear, tucked him into bed without being asked. 

“Come now, it’s far past your bedtime, and it is rather chilly outside.” Sebastian scooped him up off the bench with a smile, one hand tucking underneath the boy’s thin knees, the other supporting his back. Ciel cheeks held that stubborn blush as his angel held him close, effortlessly carrying him down the gravel pathway and back towards the grand Phantomhive manor. The child subconsciously snuggled into the man’s warmth, tugging Sebastian’s black coat more securely around his small form, the single blue rose held softly to his chest, careful not to squish it. 

The gentle rocking of Sebastian’s gait made his eyes feel heavy, the boy tucking his head against the man’s neck, fingers pulling on the fabric of his pressed white collar. Before he knew it, his guardian angel had carried him all the way back to his bedroom, the man leaning down and gently placing him on the bed. 

“Sebastian—” Ciel whispered, but his angel cut him off with a soft shush and a raised finger against his lips, crimson eyes flickering over to his twin. _Silence_. His brother was still asleep next to him, he couldn’t wake him up, especially this late at night. 

“Sleep now,” his guardian angel insisted, pulling the covers up to the child’s chest. But Ciel frowned, still holding the flower close to his heart, still wrapped in Sebastian’s coat jacket. He didn’t want his angel to leave just yet.

“Stay with me… at least until I fall asleep?” Ciel begged, sweet and young, eyes a wide baby blue. 

And Sebastian smiled, lips pulling up in a wicked smirk he couldn’t contain. “Of course,” the man took a single step back, the darkness of his suit blending in with the shadows of the room, crimson eyes glowing a hellish red, “I’ll always be watching over you, Ciel.”


End file.
